Christmas Troubles
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Misaki bumps into Ijuuin after making a mistake and missing a date with Usagi-san. Misaki/Ijuuin lemon. Pure and total crack fic, please enjoy or ridicule. Oneshot. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: This is a Christmas present for my muse, JFantisist. I have no interest in this pairing but she wants it so please don't flame me.**

**JFantisist: But they're so cute together.**

**Chey: Are not.**

**JFantisist: Are so.**

**Akihiko: *death glower* JFantisist…**

**JFantisist: Eek! *runs away***

**Akihiko: Cheyanne, don't you dare write this.**

**Chey: I have no choice. *mad dash for the bedroom and locks door***

**Akihiko: Woman! Let me in!**

**Chey: Gotta do this before he breaks down the door.**

**Christmas Troubles**

Misaki had never felt worse in the 21 years he'd been alive. Usagi-san had set up dinner reservations, a hotel and a wonderful Christmas Eve and he had forgotten. He'd gotten caught up with something Sumi had asked him to do and then ditched him. He'd been stuck with the work and lost track of time. He could hardly go and face Usagi-san now.

So, he was faced with a conundrum. Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro would be completely wrapped up with each other and he didn't want to pester them. He didn't have enough money for a hotel and he didn't want to go home. He moaned, fighting tears, right there in the street.

"Takahashi-kun?" a voice asked.

Misaki spun to face the speaker. Then stared in complete and utter shock. "Ijuuin Sensei?" he breathed.

"Hey, what are you doing out here on Christmas Eve?" Then he caught sight of the over brightness in his emerald eyes. "What's wrong?"

Misaki wiped his face. "No-nothing. Wow, what are you doing here?" Then he sputtered, "Uh, excuse my rudeness."

"Not at all." Ijuuin smiled and touched the teen's cheek. "I was just taking a walk. Would you like to come to my house for some coffee? Or perhaps a stiff drink? You look like you need it."

Misaki tried to look eager but failed on the back of his major screw-up with Usagi-san. "Thank you," was all he could manage.

Ijuuin gave him a sparkling smile and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist. "Come with me." He led the boy back to his house. Once inside, Misaki stared around in awe while Ijuuin left him in the living room while he got drinks. "Here you go."

Misaki accepted the drink with thanks and took a sip.

Four drinks later, Misaki the lightweight was nicely drunk. "I screwed up bad," he murmured dully.

"Oh?" Ijuuin asked.

"Yeah, I let Senpai distract me and missed my date."

"You had a date tonight?"

"Of course, we've been together for three years. We have to go out on Christmas."

"Wow, three years is a long time. You haven't slept with anyone else?"

"Of course not!" Misaki snapped drunkenly. "I'd never slept with anyone before him either."

"You're quite honest, aren't you?"

"I don't like lying."

"Me either," Ijuuin replied. "In fact, can I tell you a truth?"

"I'd be honored."

Ijuuin leaned across the table to whisper in Misaki's ear. "I think you're rather adorable."

"You're drunk!" Misaki replied.

"I'm not." Then Ijuuin kissed him.

Misaki sat frozen with his beloved Sensei's lips pressed against his. His emerald eyes stared past the dark soft hair. "Sensei," he whispered when Ijuuin pulled back. "I can't…we can't…"

"We can," he whispered and kissed the teen once more. Misaki felt the other man's tongue slip past his lips and probe gently but fiercely. "We will." He leaned in, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder and pushing him down onto his back and sliding a hand up his shirt. "Takahashi-kun…you're skin is so soft."

Misaki moaned and tried weakly to push the hand away. "Please stop…no, Ijuuin Sensei…"

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes."

"Please…no."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Misaki's inebriated state made him give in to the tempting pleasure. "No," he whispered. Ijuuin caught the word on Misaki's lips and crawled on top of him while pulling the brunet's shirt off. He brushed over the boy's chest and pressed his fingers over the boy's dusky nipples. Misaki whimpered as they pinched and prodded.

"I love the sound of your cry," Ijuuin murmured against his skin.

"Don't say stuff like that…"

"Even though it's completely…totally…utterly…true?" he asked between slurps on Misaki's nipples.

"Nnn…Sensei…please."

"Please what?"

"Stop." Misaki fought the pleasure as Ijuuin slid further south in the direction of Misaki's nether regions. He paused only long enough to unbutton his too tight jeans. He pressed the young man's bulge with his lips making him choke and gasp before Ijuuin freed it.

"So beautiful," Ijuuin murmured, staring lustily. Before Misaki could comment, he bent down and closed his mouth around Misaki's head. Misaki squeaked, knowing this was so wrong and yet…Sensei's tongue was doing crazy things that reduced him drooling mess. He gave into pleasure as he came after a few moments. "And so fast."

Misaki tried and failed to look livid. "Sensei, please stop. I…" He trailed off when Ijuuin plunged a finger into his entrance. "Oh…nn…" Tears burst in Misaki's eyes as pleasure pain ripped through him. He covered his face and just absorbed the sensations.

But Ijuuin was having none of it. "Look at me." He plunged a second and third finger in and pumped them. "You're so tight."

"Don't…" Misaki couldn't stop. It just felt so good. "Sensei…"

"Again, your body is saying yes. Just go along with it."

Misaki hesitated. This was bad…very bad. But… "Yes," he gasped. Ijuuin shot up and kissed him while fumbling to free his erection from his pants. He shifted his hips and grazed his erection against the other man's, grunting in pleasure. "Takahashi-kun…"

Then he broke away long enough to pull a condom from his pocket and put it on. He then hoisted Misaki's legs over his shoulders and plunged into him. "God…Takahashi," Ijuuin groaned.

"Sensei…" Misaki whimpered and moaned as the older man plunged in and out of him. Misaki could feel himself being filled to the brim again and again. Unable to fight it any longer, he succumbed to pleasure, orgasming hard. "Sensei…"

Ijuuin thrust a few more times before coming. He pulled out slowly and rolled off of Misaki's slim body. "Takahashi," he murmured. He looked over at the other man. Misaki was already passed out. He ruffled the boy's hair. "You're so cute."

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered. Then a tear dripped from the corner of his eye.

Ijuuin raised an eyebrow. "Well isn't that rude?" He smiled anyway. He knew the kid had someone he loved. Poor kid had probably never been with anyone else. It was good to give him options.

…

When Misaki opened his eyes, it was morning and he was alone. He could hear the sounds of someone cooking. He knew he definitely wasn't at home. It wasn't a funky dream either. It was real. He rubbed his back, realizing just how much he'd allowed Ijuuin Sensei to do to him.

They had done it. They had had sex. No two ways about it.

He pulled himself to his feet hastily grabbing his clothes from the floor and scrambled to get them on. Then he listened for any changes in the kitchen. Nothing new. Misaki felt guilty for not saying goodbye but even guiltier for being here at all.

He slipped quietly as he could out of the front door and toward the subway. On the crowded morning train, Misaki stared blankly at the mass of bodies around them. How could face Usagi-san now? This question, the one he'd asked himself last night when all he'd done was miss dinner, was pressing even harder on his heart.

At his stop he got off and slowly walked up the steps. He walked down the sidewalk toward Usagi-san's apartment. He headed up to the penthouse sweet and very slowly opened the door. "I'm home," he whispered.

Akihiko appeared within a second, looking ragged, like he'd been up all night, and waiting for Misaki to come home. "Misaki, where have you been?"

Misaki's eyes welled with tears. He spun and reached for the door handle once more. He knew now. He couldn't face Usagi-san at all. He just wanted to disappear.

But then, the strong arms that suddenly locked around him were keeping him in place. Tears came crashing down, dribbling past his cheeks onto Usagi's cool hands. Misaki sagged in his only love's grip. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

**Chey: Wow, that was emo.**

**Misaki: I would never do something like that.**

**Chey: Don't blame me.**

**Akihiko: I am blaming you. *bashes Chey on head***

**Chey: Ooowwwww!**

**Misaki: You deserve it.**

**Chey: Everyone's against me *sniffs***

**JFantisist: I'm not. **

**Chey: Yes, but you can't protect me from these two.**

**JFantisist: You'll survive.**

**Chey: …**

**Please review if you feel sorry for me. Or if you actually like this pairing. Or just for the hell of it. Or if you wish to tell me how OOC it is for Misaki to cheat.**

**Misaki: Damn straight.**

**Chey: Anyway, thanks for reading! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah and happy Kwanzaa.**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
